Definitely what?
by CaskettCoffeeAlways
Summary: This oneshot is based on a scene between Nathan Riggs and Owen Hunt in 13x04.


**AN: Short oneshot based on a scene in 13x04 between Riggs and Hunt. ( watch?v=7yIBR9c-tvc)  
**

 _Riggs and Owen are in the CT room, Shepherd just left the room._

 _"_ _She's just worried about stuff she doesn't need to be worried about." Owen said._

 _"_ _Makes it a little more difficult than it needs to be." Riggs replied._

 _"_ _It's worth it though." Hunt said_

 _"_ _Definitely." Riggs replied and Hunt turned and just looked at him. Awkward silence._

"I'm talking about Amelia, who are you talking about?" Owen asked him.

"No one in particular." Riggs said.

"I don't believe that. So who is it? Do I know her? Is it someone at the hospital?"

"Might be."

"Is it an attending?"

Riggs didn't answer his question.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Is it Kepner?"

"Keps? No, she's one of my best friends here, and besides I'm definitely rooting for her and Avery."

"If you say so. Is it Amelia? If it's Amelia I'll literary kill you right now." Hunt felt how his anger was building up.

"I wouldn't dare to steal a woman from you." Riggs replied with a smile to lighten Owen's mood a bit.

"Ok then. Bailey is married, Robbins is gay. That only leaves out Pierce."

"It's not Pierce. She once asked me out though."

"Why would you turn her down? You don't like her?" Hunt thought Riggs was strangely firm on his respons to it being Pierce.

"There's nothing wrong with Pierce... Or nothing but her genes."

"Wait a second! I forgot Grey, it's Grey isn't it? Really? Meredith?".

"What?" Meredith said as she entered the room.

"Eh." Hunt didn't know what to say, he was stunned.

"Hunt just said that we needed to get you to look at the scans."

"You're a terrible lier but whatever, I will take a look at the scans."

Meredith looked at the scans, shared her opinion and left the room.

"What the hell man?" Hunt asked as soon as Dr. Grey left the room.

"Don't worry it only happened once, and it'll probably not happen again."

"Meredith Grey is nothing but a one night stand to you?"

"It's not like that, she keeps rejecting me to stay loyal to her sister."

"I was starting to actually like you again, and then you slept with Meredith?"

"Well we didn't sleep that much." He replied with a cocky grin.

"Seriously Nathan?"

"Calm down Owen. I didn't force myself on her. I liked her from the day I met her, but she jumped me, not the other way around." Riggs got more serious as he realised that Owen was furious at him..

"I guess I just have to get used to this." Owen said

"Well you probably don't." Riggs replied sounding hopeless.

"She might be rejecting you now, but that's only for now. Meredith doesn't do anything she doesn't want to. She'll come around."

-A couple of hours later-

Amelia entered the attendings lounge, and when she saw that Riggs and Meredith were the only people in the room, she closed the door behind her. They just threw her a "what are you doing" look.

"You know what?" Amelia asked

"No?" Riggs replied.

"Not in a million years would I guess that this was happening." Amelia said and pointed between the two of them.

"What's happening?" Meredith asked, Riggs didn't say anything since he got a bad feeling that Owen had told his wife about their conversation earlier.

"You two sleeping together." Amelia answered instantly.

"We aren't sleeping together." Meredith replied, this was technically not a lie, since it only happened once. She sounded irretated.

"Ok sorry let me rephrase that." Shepherd said and continued "That you two slept together once."

"Wait how do you know this?" Meredith gave in.

Nathan looked like a ghost when Meredith asked Amelia that question.

"You told her?" She asked and looked at him.

"No I haven't told her." He answered carefully

"He told Owen." Amelia said and crossed her arms.

"What? Why did you do that?"

"Technically I didn't tell him, he guessed it." He said with a smirk.

"You think this is funny Nathan?"

"No I don't, and I also told him that it wasn't going to happen again, since you keep rejecting me." He said with sadness in his voice.

"You know why I'm rejecting you."

"Well I think it's a stupid reason." Now Riggs was annoyed aswell.

"I have to agree with him on this Meredith." Amelia said

"Keep your thoughts to yourself Amelia." Meredith replied.

"I have a patient now, but seriously guys, pull your shit together and make out, a knife wouldn't be able to cut through the sexual tension between the two of you." Amelia said and left the room.

Meredith looked at Riggs. "I'll tell Maggie the truth."

 **AN: THE END! Reviews are welcome :P**


End file.
